My Beloved
by Choco-Mousse
Summary: A series of Reader x Character one-shots! Reviews, suggestions, and stuff. :)
1. Tsurugi Kyousuke

_**Yo, minna-san!~**_

_**Shiranai Atsune gave a great idea! Thanks! It's a collection of one-shot reader x character.. So, I'll start up with… **_

_**Tsurugi Kyousuke! *fangirl-ish squeal***_

_**Ehehehe.. sooo…**_

_**[f/n]= First name**_

_**[l/n]= Last name**_

_**Got it? Btw, I've gotten more hyper these days.. I dunno why..**_

_**Yosh! Enough introductions! Kaishi Hanashi! o**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own IE/Go/CS/Galaxy, or You belong with me by Taylor Swift**_

_**Tsurugi Kyousuke**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Okay! Arigatou, otou-san, okaa-san!" you smiled as you waved your parents goodbye. They have just given you a 70% increase in your allowance per day (I sure wish that would happen to me), and you couldn't wait to go to school. You studied at Raimon, and you are a manager for the soccer club.

Anyways…

"Oi! Aoi! Tenma! Shinsuke!" you shouted to your three closest friends, since you always went to school together.

"[f/n]!" Aoi waved to you. You caught up and the three of you headed to school.

"Ne, [f/n], anything good happen today?" Tenma asked.

"Yeah! My parents gave me a 70% increase on my allowance! Yipee!" you said as you happily skipped backwards.

"EHHH? You're sooo lucky… Aki-nee only gives me the exact amount.." Tenma hung his head down.

"Unh.. [f/n], you should watch out—" Shinsuke warned.

You then bumped into someone, and when you looked behind you, you saw an annoyed Tsurugi Kyousuke.

"-for that.." he continued.

"A-ahh! T-Tsurugi-kun! Gomen! Gomen!" you bowed as you helped him pick up his things.

"Tch, whatever. Just watch where you're going next time," and with that, he walked off.

You sighed in disappointment. You see, Tsurugi is your crush. Only your three closest friends know that.

"Ugh.. Now he'll hate me forever.." you pouted.

"It's okay, [f/n]. I'm sure he won't get mad.." Tenma tried to comfort you.

"A-ah, yosh, let's head to school then.." you said, while your head was still dropped.

.

.

.

.

'_Ugh.. History is sooo boring..' _you mentally sighed as you yawned. You looked out the window, not minding what your sensei was babbling about.

"Ehem.., [l/n]-san, I would appreciate it if you were participating in my class."

"Eh? A-ah! Gomenasai, sensei!" you apologized.

"Now, stand up, and answer my question….blah blah blah blah"

'_This is going to be a looong day' _you thought.

.

.

.

.

_RIIIIINGGG!_

"Okay class, you are dismissed. Don't forget that your project is due next week," your sensei said as everyone rushed out the door.

"FINALLY! Off to soccer practice!" you said as you rushed to the soccer building.

.

.

"Kon'nichiwa, minna!~" you greeted as you walked in the clubroom.

"Ah, [l/n]-chan, since you're here, why don't we start practice?" Endou kan-toku said.

"HAI!" everyone responded.

.

.

_**-Soccer practice-**_

"Ne, Aoi, everyone looks pumped up today!" you smiled at Aoi.

"Yeah! I can't wait for their next match!" she replied to you.

You nodded your head.

"Ne, [f/n]-chan, I think Tsurugi-kun likes you," Akane said with a smile.

"E-EH?! Him? Like me? IMPOSSIBLE!" you shouted as you waved your hand.

"Well, I think Akane-senpai is right, [f/n]. He was kinda looking for something or someone a while ago, and when you came, he stared at you with a tint of pink on his cheeks!" Aoi squealed.

"Even so, why would he like me? I'm not even qualified to be that someone for him," you said as your cheeks went pink.

"Aw, c'mon! Just try!" Midori said, smacking you back.

"Ow!" you said as you rubbed your back.

'_I really do wish he likes me back,' _you thought.

.

.

"Minna!~ Practice ends here! You may now go!" you shouted to everyone, as they proceeded to the club room.

"Ne, Tsurugi, do you like [l/n]-chan?" Shindou asked Tsurugi while they headed to the club room.

"Eh?! N-No way!" Tsurugi defended.

"I knew it! You do like [l/n]-chan!" Shindou replied with a smirk.

"Ne, Shindou-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like Kirino-senpai?" Tsurugi asked with a smirk.

"T-That's none of your business!" Shindou replied as his cheeks went red.

"AHA! I knew it! Hey! Kirino-senpai!" Tsurugi shouted.

"Yes?" Kirino replied.

"Shindou-senpai-" Tsurugi couldn't continue as Shindou covered his mouth.

"Eh! Never mind, Kirino! Tsurugi didn't say anything!" Shindou said as he dragged Tsurugi away.

"What's up with them?" Kirino sighed to himself

.

.

"98…99…100! Finally! Finished placing these soccer balls!" you exclaimed as you wiped off the sweat on your face. You stayed behind to fix up, and you are now currently returning to the club room.

As you walked to the club room, you decided to hum (and sing) a song.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do  
I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

You danced along while singing, and thanked that nobody was around to see your idiotic side. You felt like an idiot, yes, but somehow, you felt relieved to release all of your anxiety.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

You continued dancing like crazy, but were unaware that someone was looking at you.

_If you can see I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

You started turning around, and jumping up and down, imagining you had a guitar, and strummed the cords. You looked like a complete maniac.

From behind the trees, a figure chuckled.

You stopped dead in your tracks. You heard that chuckle, and where it came from, you have no idea. You decided to search, and your first thought was behind the trees.

'_Hm.. Where could that sound be from?' _you thought.

You went from behind a particular tree, and bumped into someone. You looked up, and widened your eyes.

"Oh.. Hi, [l/n].." Tsurugi said to you nervously.

"You… You were watching?" you said, still staring at a blushing Tsurugi.

"Uh.. I just happened to pass by and… I saw you sing… and I couldn't help myself.. and began watching you.. and.. you were kinda funny.." he commented, storing up his laughter.

"Did I look stupid?" you asked.

"N-no.. You were kinda… Um… cute.." he replied, blushing.

"R-really?" you said, still blushing.

"Uh.. yeah.."

"T-Tsurugi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I ask… If you… um… like somebody?" you stammered.

"Uh.. Yeah.."

"W-who..?" you asked.

"U-um.. It's.. um.. Ugh! What's the point!" and with that, he crashed his lips to yours, making you blush 100 times more. But of course, you relaxed, and enjoyed the kiss. When the two of you broke the kiss, he stared at your [e/c] eyes, and you stared back at his amber eyes.

"So.. I guess that means.." you started.

"That I love you? Yes." he continued.

"I love you too.. K-Kyousuk-kun.." you said still blushing.

"I love you more.. [f/n]-chan..

And with that, you both shared another kiss, with the sunset overlooking the two of you.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sooo.. um… How was it? Uh… SUGGESTIONS FOR NEXT IE CHARACTER! Hee-hee… PM me or Review! Thanks! I'll update Chapter 2 if I find a suitable.. character.**_

_**Arigatou!~**_

_**Mata ne!**_


	2. Kirino Ranmaru

_**Minna-san!~**_

_**The next character is…. Drumroll please!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KIRINO RANMARU!**_

_**Well, since there were more Kirino's in the suggestions, so, why not? Next (I think) will be Shindou, Fubuki, Ibuki, Atsuya (let's just try..)… and… dunno what next… Just review so that I'll get more ideas! EEP! Hehehe.**_

_**Yosh! Time for the.. DISCLAIMER!**_

_**I do NOT own IE/Go/CS/Galaxy.. Okay? **_

_**Okay then… Off with the fic!**_

_**Kirino Ranmaru**_

.

.

.

_RIIIIIINGG!_

"EEP! I'm gonna be—wait, there's no school today… So why..? Oh crud! I forgot! Today we'll have a meeting for tomorrow's Valentine's Party Dance, AND I STILL DON'T HAVE A PARTNER!" you screamed in your room, cursing your forgetfulness.. And… still waiting for someone to ask you out.. Really.. You are like, the only one in the class who DOSEN'T have a partner yet..

You went downstairs, and rushed outside, since your parents were still asleep.

You were a second year at Raimon, AND a soccer player for Raimon Eleven. And your secret crush is Kirino Ranmaru. You've been dreaming about him asking you out on the dance, but you knew that he never felt that way for you.. and worse thing is.. is that Kariya, yes, that teal haired good for nothing idiot, Kariya Misaki, knew..

_**-Flashback-**_

_You were currently on your desk, in the classroom, taking notes. You noticed Kariya, who was outside your classroom._

"_[l/n]-senpai! He waved. You smiled. You went outside, and talked to him._

"_[l/n]-senpai, you still have notes to take, right?"_

"_Uhh.. yeah… Really tiring.." you sighed._

"_Then, let me bring your bag to the club room! That way, you'll be faster in going there, and you won't be late!" he offered._

_You thought for a while.. But eventually agreed._

"_Okay… Bring it DIRECTLY to the club room."_

"_Hai!" he smiled, but hiding an evil snicker._

_You gave him your bag, and dashed off to the clubroom._

_._

_._

"_No one seems to be here.." Kariya said as he rummaged to your things.. Wait-what?_

"_AHA! Here it is!" he exclaimed as he found your diary. _

"_Hmm.. Let's see.."_

_._

_._

_._

'_I knew it! [l/n]-senpai DOES have a crush on Kirino-senpai!' he thought._

_Unluckily for him, you entered the clubroom, and you saw him reading your diary._

"_Uh.. Kon'nichiwa, [l/n]-senpai?" he said nervously._

"_..KARIYA…KARIYA MISAKI! YOU GODDARN PIECE OF IDIOTNESS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" you shouted as you chased him._

"_He-ha! I knew you had a crush on him!" Kariya exclaimed._

"_SHUT UP!" you screamed. As if on cue, Shindou and.. and Kirino came in. The two of you still kept running around._

"_Kariya? [f/n]?" Kirino stared awkwardly. The two of you stopped running around, but you give Kariya the death glare._

"_What happened?" Shindou asked._

"_THAT..THAT BAKA READ MY DIARY!" you said, pointing at the teal-haired boy._

"_Hee-hee! And you'll never guess who [l/n]-senpai's crush is!" Kariya said, giggling._

"_Who?" Kirino asked. You blushed._

"_Well.. It's-" you put your hand over him and dragged him outside. While the two other second years sweatdropped._

_**-End Flashback-**_

You were now at your clubroom.. sitting next to Kirino. You shivered everytime he accidentally touched you, and blushed when he looked at you.. You were like an idiot, really.

"Okay, minna!~ You got it?" Endou kan-toku asked.

"Hai! Everyone except you replied back.

"U-um.. K-Kirino-san?" you said, poking his shoulder.

"Yes? And oh, no formalities, [f/n]. Ranmaru is fine!" he smiled. You blushed more.

"Ki- I mean, Ranmaru-san.. Can you repeat what Endou kan-toku said? I-I didn't really listen.." you said, shyly.

"Sure!but why so shy?" he exclaimed as he ruffled your hair, and poked your cheeks. You got redder than before.

"N-nothing!" you said as you waved your hand in front of him.

"Really? Okay then.. Well… Endou kan-toku said that we are supposed to have a partner for the dance by today, because each pair will have a solo performance tomorrow."

"Oh."

"[f/n], do you have a partner?" he asked.

"Um.. well.. about that.. I.. I… don't have one yet.." you replied as you hung your head.

"Well we're on the same situation!"

"Really?"

"Yep! Can you help me? I've been having a crush on this certain..someone.. But I don't know if that someone likes me back.." he said sadly.

"W-Well.. You should just be straightforward! You should gather up your courage and go to speak to that someone!" you said as you grinned. But deep inside, your heart sunk.. There was no way that 'someone' would be you.

"Well, I guess you're right! Yosh! I'll go speak to that someone, now!"

"That's great!"

"S-So, umm.. [f/n].."

"Hmm?" you asked curiously… He looked like he was going to say something important, like asking you ou—wait—no way!

"Would..would you.. umm.. like too.. um..—"

"Yosh! Minna! Practice time!" Shindou exclaimed.

"Well, we better go Ranmaru-san!" you said as you stood up.

'_And there goes my chance..' _Kirino thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-After practice-**

'_It's nearly dusk.. and I don't have a partner yet..'_ you mentally sighed.

"[f-f/n]!"

"Ranmaru-san?"

"Can I speak with you later? Meet me at the Steel Tower!" he said as he ran off.

"I wonder what that was for.."

.

.

.

**-Later-**

"R-Ranmaru-san! Gomen! I'm late!" you apologized.

"I-It's okay!" he stammered. Wait—is he.. blushing?!

"O-Okay then.. Um.. What is it, Ranmaru-san?"

"I-I.. Remember when you said that I had to gather up my courage and speak to that.. special someone..?"

"Y-yes.."

"W-well… I've gathered up enough courage now.."

"Really? What did [he/she] say?" you asked.

"Well.. Thing is.. I haven't asked that someone yet.."

"E—eh?"

"Well.. You see.. Umm.. [f/n]?" W-Would you like to – um, go to the dance with me?" he looked at you, blushing.

Your eyes widened. Does that mean he likes you too?

"A-Ah! It's okay if you don't want to! I—" he was stopped when you placed a finger on his lips.

"I-I would love to.. Ranmaru-kun.." you said, blushing.

He relaxed a bit, then smiled.

"Really?"

You nodded your head.

He leaned in closer, and you did the same. Your lips touched his lips softly. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms on your waist, pulling you closer. After what seemed like an eternity, the two of you broke apart.

"I..I love you.. [f/n]-chan.."

"I love you too.. Ranmaru-kun.

You two hugged each other, enjoying each other's company, under the brightness of the moon.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sooo…. How is it? I hope you like it guys! Review, k? Hehehe.**_

_**Arigatou guzaimasu!**_

_**Mata ne!**_


	3. Shindou Takuto

_**Wanna know what this Chapter is? **_

_**It's a Reader x….**_

_**SHINDOU TAKUTO!**_

_**Hehehe.. well.., I hope you all enjoy! Oh, wait! Disclaimer!**_

_**I do NOT own IE/GO/CS/Galaxy… **_

_**Yosh! On to the story!**_

_**.**_

_**Shindou Takuto**_

.

You are walking towards your school, Raimon Jr. High. But you're not looking forward to it. Why? Because everyday, you would get bullied.. over and over again. Why? Because you're a very shy student.. and you don't have any social life.. lthough you want to have, but you can't, because almost all the students look down on you.

You were just entering the gates, and then heard all the words people were throwing at you.

"Hey look! It's that weirdo again!"

"Yeah! Why is that 'thing' in here anyway? It's not even invited!"

Yes. 'Thing'. They called you that because you don't want to show anyone your emotion, but you let it all out when you lay down your bed when you get to your apartment. Your parents are working overseas, so you lived by yourself.

You entered your classroom, not minding the constant whispers and mean words directed to you.

"Ugh! Seeing that 'thing' makes me want to vomit!" a girl commented.

Suddenly, a girl shouted: "*squeee* IT'S SHINDOU-SAMA!" she squealed.

Shindou Takuto. The whole school practically knows him. He's got good looks, an expert at soccer AND music.. and that's why you secretly fell head over heels in love with him. Although no one knew.

Every single girl at class was practically lining at the door. Why? Because apparently, Shindou is at the same class as you.

"Shindou-sama!"

"I love you!"

"Be my boyfriend!"

Every single girl was confessing, squealing, blushing, screaming, taking pictures, and the like. You were just there, not minding at all.

.

.

"Phew! Finally got past them!" _somebody _beside you sighed in relief. You looked at who it was, and almost gasped.

It was Shindou.

"Oh! Hey! Can I sit here?" he smiled at you. You blushed a little, then nodded.

"Great! Can I know your name?" he asked.

"Y-you want to know…my name?" you asked quietly.

"Yeah! Why not?"

"It's.. just that.. nobody ever asks my name.. except for sensei, of course.." you replied.

"Huh?"

"Because.. I mean.. Nevermind… It's [l/n] [f/n]" you said.

"Well, hi, [l/n]-san!" he smiled.

"Hello to you too.. It's Shindou Takuto, right?" he nodded his head.

"Let's be friends, okay?"

"F-Friends? I-I never had one of those.." you smiled a sad smile.

"Really? Why not?"

"Nobody likes me… I'm just a 'thing' to them.." you sighed.

"Well then, you've got one now!" he smiled.

"T-Thanks.." you smiled. A real smile. Full with happiness. For the first time in your life, you smiled.

.

.

.

.

Lunch Break. One of your most dreaded moments. Why? Because you would sit in a corner, while everyone was talking about you..again.

"Hey! [l/n]-san!" a familiar voice shouted at the corridors as you were about to enter the cafeteria.

"Shindou-san?" you looked at him.

"Maybe we could go to lunch together?" he asked.

"O-okay.." you smiled. For the second time.

.

.

"Ne, Shindou!" a pink haired boy ran toward Shindou.

"Kirino! I'd like to introduce a friend! This is [l/n] [f/n], [l/n]-san, this is Kirino Ranmaru."

Kirino lifted his hand to shake yours.

"Hello, [l/n]-san! I'm Shindou's best friend, Kirino! Any friend of Shindou's is my friend!" he smiled.

You took his hand and shook it. "H-Hi.." you smiled. For the third time.

"C'mon! The cafeteria's gonna be full!" Kirino said as he dragged the two of you along.

.

.

For the first time, you felt like Lunch Break was the best time in your life. Your two new friends, Kirino and Shindou, accompanied you, talked to you, and you even laughed. But well, except when 2 girls appeared and glared at you. Uh-oh.

"Hey thing! Why are you with Shindou-sama? Get your ugly face away from his sight!" one said as she pulled you up of your chair using your hair.

Shindou and Kirino gasped.

"Yeah! You've gone too far, thing! Take this!" she said as she slapped you, while the other was still pulling your hair.

Shindou and Kirino reacted quickly.

"[l/n]-san!" Shindou said as he pushed the girl garbbing your hair away.

Kirino grabbed the other girl's hands and pushed her away.

"YOU GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OUR FRIEND!" Shindou shouted at the two. The whole cafeteria gasped.

"AND YOU STOP PHYSICALLY HURTING HER!" Kirino added.

The two girls seemed shocked, scared and furious. Well, furious at you.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT, I'LL BE THE ONE WHO'LL GRAB YOUR HAIR, SHAVE IT OFF, AND LET THE WHOLE SCHOOL LAUGH AT YOU!" Shindou angrily said to the first girl.

"AND THE NEXT TIME YOU SLAP [L/N]-SAN, I"LL BE SLICING YOUR TWO HANDS OFF!" Kirino added, directing his glare at the second girl.

The two girls, who were now VERY scared, ran off. The whole cafeteria just looked shocked.

And you for the first time in Raimon, were crying. But not that hard. Just maybe, sobbing.

.

.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shindou asked.

"?"

"That you are being bullied." Shindou said sternly as he looked at your [e/c] eyes.

"I-I..I didn't want you to..to have trouble just because of m-me.." you hid your face.

"Trouble? We could get more trouble if you didn't tell us, [l/n]-san," Kirino pointed out.

"I-I.. I'm sorry.. I-I don't…I don't deserve to be your friend.. I'm..sorry.."

"That's not true. You're more than welcome to be our friend!" Shindou's stern look was replaced with a small smile.

"What Shindou said!" Kirino commented.

"I..I.. Thanks, you two.. Although I only knew you today.. You act like you knew me for years.."

"That's what friends are for, right?" Kirino said.

You smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

A year has passed and you, Shindou and Kirino are now second years and best friends. You know defend yourself from being bullied, and because of that, they respected you now.

You applied as manager for Raimon's soccer club, and immediately became friends with the whole gang. And one thing hasn't changed… your love for the brown-haired musician. And only Kirino knew. He constantly encourages you to confess to him.. But you couldn't. So you just waited.. and waited..

"Minna!~ Practice is over! You may now go!" Aoi exclaimed as all of the members dropped to the floor, looking very tired.

You gave everyone their water bottles, and all of you returned to the club room.

.

.

"Okay, [l/n]-san, Shindou, bye!" Kirino exclaimed as he ran off to the direction of his house, leaving only you and Shindou.

The two of you walked, until you reached you apartment. When you were about to say goodbye, it started raining.

"Looks like it's raining.." Shindou said.

"Well, duh, Captain Obvious!" you said sarcastically.

"We better head inside if we don't want to catch a cold," he said.

"At my… apartment?"

"Where else? Of course at your apartment!" he exclaimed.

And that made you blush.. Thinking about you… and Shindou… alone… at your apartment… Wait, what were you thinking?!

.

.

.

"Sooo… Whaddaya want to do?" you asked childishly.

"Truth or Dare."

"With just the two of us?" you asked.

"Uh-huh! You go first," he offered.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you too.. describe your crush!" you said triumphantly.

"Well.. [he/she]'s beautiful.. Intelligent.. Kind.. and she's always there for me."

"Okay!" you said.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Double Dare! I don't care if it isn't in the choices!" you said confidently. He smirked. Not a good sign.

"For the first dare, I dare you to call your crush and tell him you love him.. For the second dare, you have to kiss him," he said.

You blushed.

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way. Now call!" he demanded. I sighed. There was no point in arguing with Shindou, but… I'm gonna call him?

"Can I call him outside? Please?" you asked with your best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But no cheating!"

"Yes, Boss!"

.

.

You went outside, and dialled his number.. Shindou's number.

"Here goes nothing!" you said out loud.

_**-In the room-**_

"My phone is ringing?" Shindou said to himself, curiously.

When he looked at the caller I.D, his eyes widened, and blushed a million shades of red.

"H-Hello?"

"_I love you. There, got it? Bye," you _said on the other line.

You opened the door, with a crimson hue on your cheeks. You looked at Shindou, who was on the same condition.

"For the second dare.." you sighed, then crashed your lips onto his. He immediately responded, holding the back of your head, intensifying the kiss.

When the two of you broke the kiss, you stared at each other's eyes.

"[f/n]-chan… I love you.." he whispered lovingly on your ear.

"I love you too.. Takuto-kun.." you said as you hugged each other, enjoying each other's warmth.

**.**

**.**

_**Sooo.. how'd you like it? Soo.. I wonder what's next..? *smirk* Review? Please!**_

_**Okay, bye for now!**_

_**Mata ne!**_


	4. Fubuki Shirou

_**YO! I'm sorry for not updating for a ridiculously long time…. Well, since the reco's up, the next is…**_

_**FUBUKI SHIROU!**_

_**I kinda had a mindblock for this series so I had to think… Until I thought of a story, and well… taa-daa!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own IE/Go/CS/Galaxy**_

_**Yosh! Onto the story! Have fun!**_

_**P.S, This story happens in GO.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Fubuki Shirou**

**.**

**.**

"AKI-SAN! HARUNA-SAN! NATSUMI-SAN! KIDOU-SAN! FAAAAASSTEEEEER!" you screamed at the top of your lungs. Why were you so hyped up?

It's because it was Valentine's Day for the students tomorrow, and the annual Valentine's Ball for the students, teachers, coaches, and adults is tomorrow night, and you still didn't have a gift for your crush, and you still didn't have a dress for the ball.

"Calm down, [l/n]-san!" Aki tried calming you down but ended up in failure. You were still shaking violently, and your eyes were still red and bulging. Kidou just sighed, as he came with you because he didn't want anything to happen to Haruna.

"LOOK! OVER THERE! A DRESS STATION!" you exclaimed a bit too loud as you ran to that station, with the other 4 adults tailing behind you, sweatdropping.

Did I forget to say that your crush is Fubuki Shirou, the Hakuren coach? Well, he is. You had a big time crush on him ever since you were in jr. high, and you still kept those feelings even if you're already an adult.

"Do I look okay in this?" you asked as you try on a purple dress with frills on the ends, decorated in glitter, and with a white ribbon tied on the waist.

"Too sparkly," Natsumi commented.

"Too fitting," Haruna added.

"Too dazzling," Aki added.

"Too plain," Kidou finally said, as you tried on another pair: an orange dress with sleeves and white gloves. The dress flows through your back, and has swirling patterns at the side, each with a red gem.

"Too long," Natsumi commented.

"Too bright," Haruna added.

"Too exotic," Aki added.

"Too lively-looking," Kidou said with a sigh.

Finally, you tried on a beautiful white dress with some frills, not too bouncy and not too fitting, paired up with white gloves. The dress is designed with a pink rose at the top left, and small gems forming swirl patterns going up to the waist.

The 4 adults' jaws dropped.

"It's beautiful.." Natsumi commented.

"It's stunning.." Haruna added.

"In short, It's perfect!" Aki clapped her hands together. Kidou smiled, and you sighed in relief, and went to pay for the dress.

Next Mission: Find a gift

"What do you suppose Fubuki-kun will like?" you asked the others.

"Ice."

"Cold."

"Scarves."

"That's practically all of it," Kidou finalized.

"Well, any suggestions?"

"Ice sculpture!"

"Snow Globe!"

"A Box of scarves!"

"How about—" before Kidou could recommend, you interrupted.

"OOH! OOH! I KNOW!" you said as you rushed off to the grocery store, with the other adults catching up to you.

.

.

_**-With Fubuki-**_

"Endou! Gouenji! WHAT WILL I GIVE [L/N]-SAN?!" Fubuki begged two of his closest friends

"I dunno.." Gouenji commented. "Why'd you bring me here anyways?" he added.

"Because, since you're rich, your gonna pay for all the expenses," Fubuki pointed out.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey Endou, you're always with [l/n], what should I give [him/her]?"

"Well, [l/n]-san likes sweets, especially chocolates,"

"Chocolates! That's it!" Fubuki exclaimed, as he rushed off to a very famous and expensive chocolate shop, and Gouenji was now estimating how much he'll have to pay. Endou was happily following Fubuki around, and the Hakuren coach was desperately searchinf for the perfect chocolate for you.

.

.

**-AFTER 30 MINUTES OF DESPERATELY SEARCHING FOR THE PERFECT CHOCOLATE-**

"Yes! I finally found it!" Fubuki exclaimed.

"Really? What Chocolate is it?" Endou asked.

"Belgian-coated white chocolate with melted chocolate filling drizzled with pure dark chocolate with almonds coated in velvet milk chocolate,"

"How much is it?" Gouenji asked.

"Oh, just a mere 90,000 Yen plus 40% of the original amount for a heart shaped silk clothed red box tied with a smooth imported rose red ribbon, and 10% additional for the golden encrusted Valentine card with pure silver writings, which all in all costs 135,000 Yen," Fubuki finished.

Endou nosebled. Gouenji fainted.

And so with the pleading please-just-for-now-give-me-a-chance-puppy dog eyes from Fubuki, Gouenji paid the amount, which rendered his wallet empty.

"I finally got a present for [l/n]-san!" Fubuki sighed in relief.

"And my money is gone…" Goenji cried.

"Gouenji, you still have your bank account," Endou exclaimed, which made Gouenji's face serious again.

"Yep, you're right,"

"We're still not done, you know.." Fubuki looked at the two.

"WHAAAAT?!"

"I still have to find a suit," Fubuki pointed out.

And with that, Gouenji shattered, with an Endou Mamoru laughing his head off because of Gouenji's reaction.

_**-Back to you-**_

"Okay guys, we're all done!" you exclaimed and looked at your tired friends, who were panting heavily from all that running.

"You still have to help me make the chocolate, you know," you reminded them. They sighed, since they know you can't stop you.

"Yosh! Ikuzo!" you said, running off.

"How does [f/n] get that much energy?" Natsumi sweatdropped.

"I dunno.." Aki replied, and sighing again, the 4 adults tiredly ran to their hyper friend, which was you.

.

.

.

.

**-The next day-**

"[l/n]-san? Are you there?" Aki entered your house, since the door was slightly ajar. When she went in, she first checked your bedroom, which showed no sign of you. She went to the living room, but no. Finally, when she entered the kitchen..

"My word! What happened here?!" she was baffled, as eggs, flour, cream, paper, ice, water, melted chocolate were scattered all over. And there she found you, who was lying down on the floor, wearing an overly used apron.

"[L/N]!" she cried. You've awoken from dreamland and jumped about.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"You sure are, now go clean this mess up or I'll tell Fubuki-san that you won't be attending tonight. I've got a feeling that he'd ask you out to the ball," Aki winked at you. You groaned.

"Fine, fine. Just give me a sec," you said assuringly.

**-After an hour of cleaning up-**

.

"There! Done!" you exclaimed as you admired your sparkly kitchen.

"Great job. Now get dressed, prepare your gift, and we'll get going in 10 minutes," she said bluntly. You rushed around to take a shower, get dressed, and wrap your gift which was assorted chocolates. Some were white chocolate soccer balls, some were milk chocolate faces of him, and some were a miniature hearts.

"There! All ready!"

"Great! Now, come on!" Aki said as she dragged you out.

"Okay! Just slow down!" you complained.

.

.

You and Aki arrived just in time for afternoon classes. Yep, you've been sleeping until 2:30 in the afternoon, and there are only a few hours left till' the ball, and you have NO partner.

"Endou! Kidou! Haruna! Gouenji! Fubuki!" you waved at the 5 adults, who waved back at you.

"[l/n]! Aki! What took you so long?" Endou asked.

"Um…long story," you simply said.

"[l/n]?" Fubuki looked at you.

"Y-Yes?" you tried not to stammer.

"Can I talk with you in private?"

"S-sure.."

"Great, c'mon," the legendary ice-striker grabbd your hand and guided you towards the back of the previous club room.

.

"So um.. I-ah.., um.." he stammered.

"S-so.. w-what did y-you need?" she asked.

"I-uh, wanted to..um, give you this.." he gave you the VERY expensive box of chocolates. You giggled and accepted it.

"Thanks.. I-uh.. wanted to..um give this..too," you say as you give him the box of chocolates you've been working fr the past 20 hours.

"Thanks.. I-uh.. would you like to um… be my partner for the ball.. tonight?" he asked. Your eyes widened.

"I-I'ts okay if you don't..want to.." he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"N-no! I'd love to go with you!" you blurted out.

"R-really?" he said as his cheeks flustered.

You gave a nod, with your cheeks flustering, too.

"G-great! Pick you up at 8! He said as the two of you headed back to the field.

.

.

"So, how'd it go out?" Endou asked Fubuki.

"I swear, if you didn't give [l/n] those chocolates, I'm gonna skin you alive, then sell your skin to the poachers and I swear they'll make a carpet out of you," Gouenji said sternly.

"U-um..she said.. yes." Fubuki sighed.

"Really?! That's great!" Endou grinned. Gouenji smiled.

.

.

"What did Fubuki tell you, [l/n]?" Aki asked.

"He asked me to..um.. be his partner for the ball?"

"EH?! That's great! I'm soooo happy for you!" she said with a great smile on her mouth.

"…heheheh.." you said as you rubbed the back of your head.

"Well, we have to get ready for later!" she said gleefully as she dragged you to your home.

"H-hey!"

.

.

.

.

.

**-8:00-**

"You ready?" Aki asked you.

"Yep. I'm going to tell my feelings tonight," you replied confidently.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"That must be him now!" I'll go get it!~"

.

"[L/N]! Fubuki is heeerrreee!~" Aki shouted.

I ran hurriedly down the stairs, careful not to topple over the steps. When Fubuki and I were at seeing distance, his eyes widened and his jaws dropped at my new outfit. His outfit only consisted of a white tuxedo with a black tie and a red rose at the front pocket.

"[l/n]-san… you look.. beautiful.." he managed to say.

"You look..handsome, too!" you said with a smile, as you both departed for the ball.

.

.

.

.**-At the dance-**

"Fubuki-san… I've been meaning to tell you something…" you whispered to him as we danced a waltz.

"Really? What is it..?" he asked, as you twirled in his arms.

"I wanted to say that.."

You paused when he suddenly crashed his lips into yours, gaining a scarlet-red blush on your cheeks. After what seemed like an eternity, you broke, and stared at each others ' eyes.

"I love you…[f/n].."

"I love you too.. Shirou.."

The waltz felt like it would never end, and when it did, you both enjoyed the loving embrace the two of you shared.

.

.

.

.

_**Taa-daa! How was it? Thanks for reading! Love you all! Toodles! I'll be looking forward for reviews!**_

_**Mata ne, minna-san!~**_


	5. Ibuki Munemesa

_**Umm… well, Let's see who can guess who's turn it is!**_

_**It's….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ibuki Munemesa! **_

_**.**_

_**It's actually my first time reading an Ibuki x reader… so let's see!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own IE/Go/CS/Galaxy…**_

_**Yosh! Tanoshimu!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ibuki Munemesa**

.

.

"Shoot! Noooo!" you cried as you pouted, facing your 3DS.

"[l/n]?"

"Huh? Oh! Ibuki-san! Have you finished practicing with Tsurugi-san?" you asked with a grin.

He nodded. "Why were you screaming?"

"Um… eheheehehe… My Froslass got beaten in my Pokemon game," you said with a sigh.

"Pokemon? You still play that?" he asked curiously.

"Uh-huh! It's fun!" you replied, with a small tint of pink on your cheeks.

"I don't get the use of these games…" he rolled his eyes.

"Well, you should give it a go!" you said enthusiastically.

"I dunno…"

"C'mon! Just try it out for a whiiiiiiileeee? Pleaaaseee?" you begged with your best puppy dog eyes.

"Tch, fine.. " he replied in defeat.

"YAY!"

.

"So, how do you play this thing?"

"Well, you pick a Pokemon, choose 'fight' then pick an attack!" you said.

"Which one…?"

"I'll pick for you! Here, try Gallade!" you pointed at the Blade Pokemon on the screen.

"Why that?"

"Cuz' It's reaaally tough! Like you! And it's also favourable for my Top 10 most handsome Pokemon!"

"So, I'm handsome?" he blurted out, and blushed, regretting his question.

You blushed as well.

"U-um.. L-let's just go to the game.." he said. You nodded, still blushing.

"What attack should I pick?" he asked.

"Well, since your foe is Absol, a dark-type, you should use a fighting-type move, like Close Combat!" you said with a smile.

So, he pressed 'Close Combat', and sure enough, the Disaster Pokemon fainted in one hit.

"That's all?"

"Yup! Now you should remember: Dark are weak to fighting, fighting are weak to flying and psychic, flying is weak to rock and electric, psychic is weak to dark and ghost, rock is weak to ground, water, fighting and steel, electric is weak to ground, ghost is weak to dark and ghost, water is weak to electric and grass, steel is weak to ground, fighting and fire, grass is weak to ice and fire, fire is weak to water, ground and rock, ice is weak to fire, steel, and fighting, dragon is weak to dragon and ice, poison is weak to ground and psychic, bug is weak to fire, flying and rock, and lastly, normal is weak to fighting," you pointed out.

"Oh, so Gallade is weak to flying and ghost?" he questioned.

"Exactly! Now you're getting the hang of it!" you exclaimed.

"Heheh.. Okay then, let's play!"

**-After 3 hours of playing-**

"Hey! I thought you were only gonna play for a while?" you whined.

"Just wait! I'm beating the Champion! All she has left is a Milotic!" he said.

Your eyes sparkled.

"Aren't Milotics just beauuuutifuuuul?" you exclaimed.

"_But not as beautiful as you…" _ he mumbled in an inaudible voice.

"What?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" he said, waving his hands in the air.

"Oh, now! Shindou-san is calling for us!"

"But—the Champion.."

"No buts! Now let's go!" you dragged him out.

"NOOOO! I didn't save iiiiitttt!"

.

.

"Where were you two?" Shindou asked sternly.

"Ibuki was playing Pokemon," you pointed at the goalkeeper.

"Pokemon?" Shindou raised an eyebrow. You nodded.

"Okay, now, practice," he commanded.

"Yes, grumpy," you mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"I-I mean, yes, Shindou-_grumpy-_san!"

.

.

"Ibuki! Here goes!" you said as you kicked the ball to the net.

Unfortunately, he caught it.

"Ha! That's all? You're as weak as a Magikarp!" he teased.

"Well, you're as proud as an Unfezant!" you threw back.

"Well you're-"

"You two shut it! Save it for later!" Shindou snapped.

"Yes, _Snubull," _you smirked.

"What was that?!"

"Well, you're as grumpy as one! Not to mention stubborn!" you raised your head.

"Why you little-"

"Stop it you two!" Tsurugi rolled his eyes.

"It was Snubull's fault!"

"No, it was that..that Feebas' fault!"

"Hey! I'm not ugly!"

"Yes you are~!" he smirked.

"Well, at least when I evolve, I'll be a BEAUTIFUL Milotic, while you'll be a more grumpy Granbull!"

"YOU LITTLE-!"

"CAN YOU TWO CHATOTS STOP IT?!" Tsurugi raised his voice.

"Yes, boss," you rolled your eyes.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH! That..was.. epic! You really do look like a Feebas sometimes!" Ibuki said between breaths, laughing his head off.

You widened your eyes. Well, you weren't surprised. You were not even that close to being as beautiful as any other girl, since you were a little slim, then small curves. You hung your head down, unable to say anything, while Ibuki was still laughing.

.

.

"Minna!~ Practice is over!" Aoi exclaimed as the others rushed to the benches while you snuck out to your room.

.

"Ugh… Am I really THAT ugly?" you said as you looked in your mirror. "Guess he'll never notice me.." you sighed as you thought of the goalkeeper.

Yes, you had a crush on him.. No, you are IN LOVE with him.. his white hair, gorgeous smile, plum coloured eyes.. But as you thought, him being in love with you is just a dream.

You tried to hold back your tears in your eyes, but eventually let them fall off your face.

.

.

"Ibuki,"

"Huh? Mizukawa?"

"Go talk to [l/n], she seems to be troubled,"

"[l/n]?"

"She seemed to be hurt when you said that she really did look like a Feebas,"

"Shoot! Thanks, gotta go!" Ibuki said as he sped off to your room.

.

_Knock Knock_

You groggily went to the door and opened it. You were surprised when you saw it was Ibuki, and gave him a questioning look.

"May I go in?" he asked.

"Uh..yeah, sure.." you smiled flakily.

He went in, and sat down on your bed.

"You were crying," he said.

"Uh.. heheh.. How'd you know?" you asked.

"Tear stains.."

"Oh."

"Look, I-I'm sorry for saying that you really looked like a Feebas,"

"I-It's okay.. I really do look like one…" you sighed.

"No you don't," he replied bluntly, with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"I—"

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen," he said smoothly.

You widened your eyes and blushed scarlet red. He blushed way worse than you.

"You're way more beautiful than Milotic, or any other I've seen,"

"I-Ibuki.."

"Look, I'm really sorry back then.. I.. I said that because I thought you wouldn't take it too seriously," he sighed.

"I-Ibuki, I—"

"I love you, [f/n].." he said, blushing deeper.

You widened your eyes. It was a dream come true. You stared at his eyes, and he stared back at yours.

"I—I love you too, Munemesa.." you said.

He leaned in closer, and before you knew it, his lips was touching against yours. You widened you eyes, but immediately returned the kiss.. When you broke, he was staring at your red face.

"I love you, [f/n].."

.

.

From outside the door, a dark green haired girl smiled, walking away back to the coach's office.

"_Congratulations, Ibuki, [l/n]," _she whisphered.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**That's all, folks! Review or PM to whom you want next! Thanks for reading guys!**_

_**Mata ne!**_


	6. Saryuu Evan

_**Minna!~**_

_**Well, I'm kinda sick today, but I sneaked out to write this.. hehehe.. Well, here goes.. Our 6**__**th**__** character is..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Saryuu Evan! *squeee***_

_**I kinda planned for Saru to be earlier than Ibuki, but I couldn't think of anything.. -_-**_

_**But now I've got inspiration! Yay!**_

_**Soo, where was I? Oh, right.**_

_**Disclaimer! I do NOT own ant IE/Go/CS/Galaxy.. If I did, I would really do some pairing up…**_

_**Yosh! Onto the story! Tanoshimu!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Saryuu Evan**

.

.

"BOO!"

"EEP! What was that for?!" you glared at your childhood friend who scared you.

"Too caught up in reading that again?" Saru said with a grin.

"It wouldn't hurt if you read, Saru. You should give it a go," you offered the white-haired boy beside you.

"Nah, I'd rather play soccer," he pointed out.

"Well I play soccer too, you know," you said in as a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Well then, c'mon!" he grinned as he dragged you outside, making you drop your book.

It has been a month after the match with Raimon and Feida, and after you all got vaccinated, all of you seemed to get along with your new lives. But ever since you were little, you had a huuuuuuge crush on the latter, and now, with the feel of his hand on yours, you couldn't help but blush a little.

"Saru! [L/n]! There you are! We're about to start a practice match, and we're missing two members!" Fei waved at the two of you.

"Fei!" you waved back.

"We're coming!" Saru grinned.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? LET'S PLAY SOCCER!" the green-haired boy cried.

"HAI!" everyone cried back.

.

.

.

**-After 3 hours-**

"Whew! I'm pooped out!" you sighed as you sat down the field.

"[L/n],"

"Huh? What is it, Meia?"

"What do you think of Saru?" she smirked. You blushed.

"W-What d-do y-you m-mean?" you smiled nervously.

"Oh, you know what I mean," she smirked again. "You like him, don't you?"

"Eh?! U—um.. A-ahh.." you stammered, but eventually gave up, and hung your head. "Yeah, yes I do. A lot, actually."

Meia's eyes sparkled. "I knew it! Match-making time!" she screeched. "I think you two are cute together!" she exclaimed.

You blushed again. "N-no way.. He doesn't even like-"

"NONSENSE! He likes you A LOT, [l/n]! I hear him mumbling your name everytime he's asleep!" she said.

"E-eh?! How'd you know that?"

"Well, I wanted to know who he likes," Meia pointed out.

"Well, how did it come to your mind if I liked him?" you asked.

"Well, because.. You seem to be staring at him a lot," she giggled.

"Ugh…"

"Well, I think you should go confront him," she said.

"NO WAY! Aren't boys supposed to be the one to take action first?" you blushed.

"Well, then, [l/n], I've got to go!" she waved off and trotted away.

"W-Wait! Meia! You haven't answered my question yet! MEIA!" you cried.

"Ugh.. Wait, where is Saru? I haven't seen him yet.." you scanned around for the white haired boy.

.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Ugh.. Maybe Giris is right," Saru sighed from under his breath and recalled his chat with Meia's lover, Giris.

.

"_Saru!"_

"_Giris? What is it?"_

"_Can I talk with you?"_

"_Sure, let me just—" but he couldn't finish as Giris dragged him behind the benches._

"_H-Hey!"_

_._

"_Now, Saru, tell me, do you like [l/n]? Yes or No?" Giris demanded._

"_Or,"_

"_Stop kidding around, Saru," Giris huffed._

_Saru couldn't help but chuckle._

"_Do you like [l/n] or what?" he smirked._

_Saru blushed. "Why should I tell you?"_

"_Because you WILL, or else Meia will kill me,"_

"_Meia?"_

"_Yep, she commanded me to talk to you about [l/n]"_

"_Well, tell her not to stick her nose in someone's love life,"_

"_Love life? So you DO like [l/n]!" Giris' eyes sparkled._

"_Okay! Okay! Now keep it a secret! Or else—"_

"_Or else what?"_

"_Ugh, whatever."_

"_Good, Now go confess."_

"_NO WAY! I am NOT gonna confess!"_

"_I heard that Garo likes [l/n] too you know.." Giris smirked._

"_Fine, fine! You win! You may go now," Saru huffed._

"_Oooh, jealous?"_

"_AM NOT!"_

"_IS TO!"_

"_AM NO—Okay, maybe a little, but, GO, NOW!" Saru demanded._

"_Sheesh. Okay, okay, I'll go now.. Geez," giris huffed then walked away, leaving Saru behind with his thoughts._

_._

"Ugh! What should I do?" Saru sighed. "No way will she like me back! Ugh.. This is hard.."

"Saru!~"

"Meia? What do you want?" Saru asked curiously.

"I was just thinking.. I think [l/n] likes you!" she giggled. The boy blushed.

"No way.."

"Yup! And what's with the blush? You like her too, right?"

"NO I DO NOT LIKE [L/N] OKAY?! JUST SHUT IT!" he cried, and then a dropped ball was heard. They looked right, and Saru widened his eyes.

It was you.

You tried to force your tears back after what he said which hurt you emotionally, but couldn't help but cry and run away to who-knows-where.

"W-wait! [L/n]!"

"See what you get when you deny, Saru? Now go apologize," Meia glared at the white-haired boy.

Saru, not waiting for another word, dashed off to where you headed, faster than his legs could carry.

.

"He really doesn't like me.." you sobbed as you sat down on your favourite spot, in the middle of a flower field. "I knew there was no way he'd like me.."

You couldn't hold back your tears, and let them flow, hitting the soft grass beneath you.

"[L/N]!"

"S-Saru?" you were shocked, and then tried to wipe away your tears.

"[L/n].. I'm sorry for a while ago.." he took a deep breath."Sorry for.. hurting your feelings."

"I-it's okay," you smiled. "But is.. is it true that you don't like me?"

He inched closer to you, and then sat beside you.

"What I said about liking you.. Yes, it's true.. I don't like you,"

You felt your heart shatter to a million pieces, and felt like the whole world crumbled. He inched closer to you and whispered,

"I don't like you… Because I love you.."

And as quickly as it shattered, your heart built itself back up together, and the world seemed to regain its health.

"I love you, [f/n].."

"S-Saru.. I- I love you too.." you muttered.

You both leaned, and your lips touched his, and you enjoyed that warm feeling as both of you thought,

'_Thank you, Meia, Giris.'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Taa-daa! Whaddaya think? Please suggest for more! And, reviews would be highly appreciated! Thanks for reading, guys!**_

_**Mata ne!**_

_**-Choco Mousse is out, PEACE!-**_


	7. Tsurugi Yuuichi

_**How many days have I not updated? 5? Maybe 6? Well, sorry. I just had a small writer's block, for, you know, a long time. Well, onto the next story, which is…**_

_**Tsurugi Yuuichi! *squee***_

_**Well, sorry for those who requested Kariya, Taiyou, Hakuryuu, Fei, Hikaru and Gouenji. I'll do yours next, so no need to worry! XD**_

_**BTW, I'm doing this in YUUICHI'S POV.. Just wanted to give it a try..**_

_**Well! Where was I? Oh right! TENMA!**_

_**Tenma: Yes?  
Me: Do the disclaimer!  
Tenma: How do I say it?  
Me: Just tell them that I own nothing.  
Tenma: Okay, Choco-Mousse owns nothing!  
Me: Clunkhead! *whacks him in the head* I mean that I don't own the series!  
Tenma: OHHH! I get it! Yosh! Minna! Choco-Mousse does not own IE/GO/CS/Galaxy.  
Me: Perfect! Now onto the story!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Tsurugi Yuuichi**

_**(Remember that I'm doing this in Yuuichi's POV)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Nii-san."

"Kyousuke! You visited!" I smiled to my younger brother, Tsurugi Kyousuke.

"Of course I do. Every day,"

I chuckled. You see, it's not very fun here in the hospital. You just lie on the bed, watch TV, take the medicine, and other boring stuff I don't want to mention. My brother keeps me company, but he's not here at certain times, so I get really bored.

"Nii-san?"

"Oh! Sorry, I just spaced out for a bit there," I smiled.

"Oh, good. I thought something happened," he breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I have to go now, Nii-san. Visiting time is over," he said as he waved good-bye to me.

"Okay. Bye, Kyousuke."

I sighed again. Well, I only have company when Kyousuke or the nurses are here. No one else visits. After that, it gets boring again—

"WHOAH!" I snapped out of my thoughts as someone stumbled down.

"Oops! Sorry! I-I was just going to my brother's room who's right next to your room, and I stumbled, and well, you know the rest," she grinned.

"It's okay. Are you not hurt?" I asked.

"Nope! I'm okay! Thanks for the concern though! By the way, the name's [l/n] [f/n]," she introduced.

"Hello, [l/n], my name is Tsurugi Yuuichi," I replied.

"Tsurugi? Are you the brother of Tsurugi Kyousuke?" [l/n] asked.

"Yes. Do you know my brother?"

"Yes! I'm his senior, and we're clubmates in soccer!" (Note: You are 15, Yuuichi is 18. Don't mind the 3 year age gap XD)

"That's great. Is he doing fine?"

"He's doing great!" she grinned. "Oh shoot! Look at the time! Well, I have to go now, Yuuichi-san, oh, may I call you that?"

"Certainly."

"Well, okay. Bye Yuuichi-san! Visit you soon!" and with that, she dashed off to her brother's room.

'_Well, at least she said she'd visit soon.. But, what is this warm feeling that is inside of me?'_

.

.

.

.

6 months have passed after the day [l/n] has first visited me. She always visits me as her brother is still in the hospital. But ironically, Kyousuke doesn't know that she visits me, as she arrives after Kyousuke leaves.

"Nii-san?"

"Ah! Kyousuke! You came!" I smiled to my younger brother.

"So, how are you feeling, Nii-san?"

"I'm fine. And Kyousuke?"

"Hn?"

"What do you think of [l/n]?"

"[l/n]-senpai?" I nodded my head. "She visits?" I nodded again.

"Well we met some time before, maybe 6 months ago."

"How come I don't see her?"

"She arrives after you leave."

"Oh. Well, she's actually very cheerful and childish despite her age, and nothing seems to sadden her. She's very active and out-going, but she cares for us juniors very much."

"Oh, I—"

"YUUICHI-SAN!" I got interrupted as [l/n] barged in the door.

"Oh! Tsurugi-san! You're here!" she grinned widely.

"[l/n]-senpai," Kyousuke greeted.

"Well, I only came in for a Hi, Yuuichi-san! Sorry, but my brother's operation is today, and boy, does he need emotional support!" she fist-bumped the air and dashed off.

Tsurugi and I sweatdropped.

"Nii-san."

"Yes, Kyousuke?"

"You like her, don't you?" he smirked.

"You could tell?" I sighed.

"Judging by the way you look at her, and when a blush formed on your face, yes."

"Oh."

"Why don't you confess?" he said, as a blush formed on my cheeks again.

"I-I'm afraid she won't like me back," I sighed.

"Well, like you told me, you never know until you try," and with that he, walked off. "Bye, Nii-san."

I sighed again. A lot of things are processing in my mind now, like my brother's words, my emotions, how I'm gonna confess, and the like. Well, I just sighed and laid my head down on the pillow, as I miserably smiled. I remember the first time we've met, those moments, and those feelings stocked up in my chest for quite a long time. I sighed for the millionth time again.

Well, I better confess soon.

.

.

.

"Hi, Yuuichi-san.." [l/n] greeted as she went in my room.

"[l/n]? Is there something wrong? You're less cheery today," I asked worriedly as I signalled her to sit next to me, which she did.

"I-It's just that..my..my brother.." she half-whispered and began crying.

It was the first time I've ever seen her like this. So vulnerable, and so.. depressed.

"Did something bad happen to your brother?" I asked.

"N-No.. It's just.. My parents are taking him away to another country, so that he could fully heal.. And..and—"

"Shhh.." I silenced her with a finger on her lips. "It's okay.. he'll come back soon," I assured her.

What she did next surprised me. She wrapped her arms around me, and started sobbing on my clothes. My eyes widened for a while, but I hugged her back, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, [l/n].." I said as I patted her back. "I'm here for you."

"Really?" she looked at me straight in the eye. "You'll be here for me?"

I nodded, as I pressed my lips on her forehead, making the both of us blush.

"[l/n]?" She looked up to me, making our eyes meet again. I leaned close to her ear, and whispered,

"I love you, [f/n].. and I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

With that, I pressed my lips to hers. I widened my eyes she kissed me back, making me blush harder. When we hesitantly broke off, she leaned in and whispered,

"I love you too, Yuuichi-kun."

I smile as I hugged her, making me feel complete, after all the years living in this hospital, I have never felt so loved, other than my brother. She made me feel less lonely, or maybe even not lonely at all.

.

.

'_Congratulations, you two," _a navy tail-haired boy smiled as he walked away from his brother's room.

.

.

.

_**Sooo, how'd you like it? I hope you do. Oh well, I'll update as soon as I can.**_

_**Mata ne, minna!~**_


	8. Amemiya Taiyou

_**A/N: Ok, how do I begin..**_

_**I'm really really really really really really really really REALLY sorry! I haven't updated for at least 2 months!~**_

_**I hope you forgive me! *bows***_

_**And so with that on, I give you.. a new chapter! And the star is…**_

_**AMEMIYA TAIYOU! Woohoo!~**_

_**Taiyou: Why me?**_

_**Me: Well, I just had a great idea for you, so you go first!**_

_**Taiyou: *sigh***_

_**Me: Tenma! Disclaimer!~**_

_**Tenma: Hai! Shiro-san dosen't own IE/GO/CS or anything related to IE! Shiro-san also dosen't own you! She only owns the plot!**_

_**Me: Yosh! Onto the story!~**_

* * *

**Amemiya Taiyou**

You sigh for the 100th time today. It was lunch, but you had no appetite. Yes, you wanted to eat, but what's the point of eating if you're not even hungry? Why, you ask?

It was because it was Valentine's day.

Why again? Because you're crush, is completely surrounded by literally ALL (Okay, maybe not all, but most) girls of Arakumo Gakuen. Who's you're crush, you ask?

It was the one and only Amemiya Taiyou.

"Hey! What's up, [f/n]?" your best friend, Sata Tosamaru smiled at you. You frowned and gave him the 'what's-the-big-idea' look.

"Ha! Someone's feeling down today!" he exclaimed. "Ne, ne, is it because of Taiyou?" he smirked."

Yes, he knew your crush. He IS your best friend since birth.

You blushed darkly. "Tosamaru! Shhh! Someone might here you!" you scolded him, making him giggle a little.

"Someone might hear what?"

You gulped. That voice only belonged to one person, after all.

"Ah, Taiyou! Is practice starting?" Tosamaru quickly covered up for you. Yes, he might be a little annoying, but he knows you deep inside.

"Practice? There's practice at lunch?" he asked quizzically.

"Ah! G-Gomen, I thought classes were over already," he rubbed the back of his head and shot you a 'you-better-repay-me-for-this' look.

"Oh, okay. [l/n], aren't you eating your lunch?" Taiyou looks over at you, and tried to restrain your blush.

"I-I'm full, but thanks for the concern, Taiyou-san," you managed to say.

"No formalities, [l/n]," he waved his hands. "Just Taiyou is okay!" he smiled that gorgeous smile once again.

"Speaking of which, how'd you escape those girls, Taiyou?" Tosamaru asked.

"Nah, just ignored them all," he said casually.

You gulped, again. If Taiyou managed to ignore all those beautiful girls, there's no way he'd notice you, right?

"But, don't you like someone, Taiyou?" Tosamaru tilted his head quizzically.

"I-I do like someone," he stammered. "But she's…uh, hard to make her notice me," he blushed, looking away.

"Aw, c'mon Taiyou! Just go and make a move! I'm sure she'll like you!" you encouraged, but deep inside, your heart was shattering. He DID like someone after all.

"M-Maybe.. I'll try," he smiled, making you go red.

"What's wrong, Taiyou? You aren't confident at all!" Tosamaru exclaimed.

"You know, you're right. I should just go to her, and tell her how I feel," he said with a determined voice.

"OMG, did you hear that? Taiyou-sama's gonna confess to me!" a group of girls suddenly crowded the classroom.

"No way! He's gonna confess to ME!"

"No! He's gonna confess to me!"

"No, me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

And with that, all the girls stared fighting, making the three of you sweatdrop.

"Well, I ought to go now. Bye Tosamaru, [l/n]!" he waved and practically sped out of the room.

"Look! He's gonna go away!" one of the girls said.

"Let's get him!"

* * *

**Taiyou's POV**

Well, I ran. When I reached my locker, I panted, out of breath. At least I got away from those girls. I reached for my locker, opened it, and…

BURSHKLGBOOM!

A flood of cards, chocolates, roses and all other Valentine's stuff washed over me.

Ugh, only if those girls would know that I really like her..

I don't know why, but she seems to be distant to me, like she's avoiding me at all costs.

I know things about her from Tosamaru, since the two of them were best of friends since they were little. There's no way she'd like me, even if I'd confess to her. But that conversation a while ago DID give me a little hope.

"Ugh, how do I clean this up?" I whined a little, annoyed of the fact that my locker was practically filled with goods and flowers.

I started picking it all up, and after I was done, I had to carry 3 bags full of these stuff.

'_Well, at least I'd get to have dessert later,'_ I thought.

"Taiyou!"

I looked back and blushed a little. [l/n] was walking in my direction, smiling.

"I'll help!" she said as she picked up one of the bags.

"This is heay..What's in it?" she asked.

"Uh.. Valentine cards, chocolates, roses, and the like," I said.

"All of these?! Wow. Must be hard."

"Trust me, it is."

I tried savouring every minute a spent talking with her, since these kind of chances don't come too often.

"Uh, [l/n]?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like someone?" I ask, which makes her blush deep red. _'So cute,'_ I thought to myself.

"Y-Yeah.. Why?"

"How come I didn't see you telling him then?"

"Because I know that there's no way he'd like me back," she explains with a small frown.

"What do you mean 'there's no way he'd like me back'?" I imitated her. "Any guy who turns you down must be crazy!"

Well, I highly doubted saying that.

She blushed darkly again. "You think so?" I nodded.

She smiled. "Thanks, Taiyou."

"[l/n].."

"Hm?"

"I.."

_RIIIIIINGGG!_

"Oops! It's time already! Bye, Taiyou!" she says as she walks away. There goes my chance.

"[l/n].."

* * *

**-Time skip: After school-**

Being one of the managers of the soccer club, you stayed and watched the team play (Sorry, I forgot to tell that you were a manager). You couldn't keep your eyes off Taiyou. His plays were beautiful, mesmerizing all the girls surrounding the field.

"OMG! Taiyou-sama's the best!" one shouted.

"He's so great!" another cried.

You sighed heavily to yourself. One of those one gazillion girls must be Taiyou's crush. Lucky her, you sigh again to yourself.

After what seemed like an eternity of staring at Taiyou, practice ended.

"Oi! [f/n]! Stop staring at Taiyou!" Tosamaru waved his hands in front of you, making you snap out of your trance.

"EH?! G-Gomen!" you said.

"It's a good thing I was the only one who saw that!" he scolded you.

"S-Sorry," you scratched the back of your head.

"Seriously, [f/n]," he sighed.

"[l/n]!" Taiyou waved running towards you.

"Well, I suppose I'd go then," Tosamaru said, as you shot him a what-are-you-doing look, as he shot you back a this-is-your-chance look.

You sighed, again. "Hi, Taiyou!"

"I didn't completely say what I was gona say to you a while ago," he said.

"Oh that! Well, what is it?"

"I.."

"Taiyou! I'll be going ahead!" Mazumi, one of the players said.

Taiyou sighed. "Okay! Sayonara!"

"Taiyou?" you asked.

"Oh, right. [l/n], I.."

"Taiyou! Where do you put the soccer balls?" Furuto, one of the players, asked.

Taiyou seemed a bit annoyed. "At the back of the clubroom!"

"Thanks!"

"Okay..?"

"[l/n]..I.."

"Taiyou-sama! You're sooooo cool! I love you!" One of the girls shouted.

"AW, COME ON!" he cried as he literally smacked his lips on yours

-insert all the girls gasping scene here-

When he broke the kiss, he looked at you in the eye, realizing what he had just done.

"Ahh! I'm really sorry [l/n]! My feelings got the better of me.." he muttered.

Instead of replying, you kissed him, making him blush. His face was practically the new description of 'red'.

He deepened the kiss, clearly showing you that he dominated.

When both of you hesitantly broke the kiss, he looked at you and the eye and said,

"I love you, [f/n].."

"I love you too, Taiyou.." you said as he kissed you again.

_FLASH!_

"The perfect snapshot!" Tosamaru said as he held up the camera.

"TOSAMARU! COME HERE YOU BAKA!" you cried as you ran to get him.

* * *

_**A/N: There! All done! How do you like it, minna?**_

_**Taiyou: *blush***_

_**Tenma: You should have seen Taiyou a while ago! HahahaXD!**_

_**Me: *looks at Tenma mischievously***_

_**Tenma: I have a bad feeling about the next chapter..**_

_**Me: Thank you for reading! R&R!**_

_**Bye for now!**_

_**MATA NE!**_


	9. Matsukaze Tenma

_**A/N: I'm baaaack!~ And this time, with a new chapter!~ (And it's HALLOWEEN RELATED!)**_

_**If you're wondering who's next, well it's kinda obvious..**_

_***drumroll***_

_**It's Tenma!~~**_

_**Tenma: *blush***_

_**Me: Aw, so cute~ Kyousuke, can you do the disclaimer?~**_

_**Tsurugi: Shiro will NEVER own IE/GO/CS/Galaxy, its characters AND you. She only owns the plot.**_

_**Me: Hey!~ You meanie!~ Anyway, let the story begin!~**_

* * *

**Matsukaze Tenma**

"[F/n]!" your best friend, Sorano Aoi (:3), barged in your house, wearing a witch costume. You were there, lying on your couch, and was having a nice afternoon nap. Well, until she came.

"Aoi? What is it?" you groggily say.

"You don't remember? We're going to the amusement park for their early Halloween celebration with Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Akane, Midori, Kirino, Kariya and Hikaru!" she reminded.

"WHAT?! THAT WAS TODAY?! I TOTALLY FORGOT!" you scrambled upstairs to your room to get ready.

"Don't forget your costume!" she reminded.

"I know!~"

Minutes later, you come down with your costume. A bright yellow shirt with brown stripes, yellow skirt, white tights, brown shoes, white gloves accompanied with cat ears and a tail. In short: a cute Neko!~ (:3)

"Ahhh~, [F/n], you're soooo cute!" Aoi complimented. You blushed in embarrassment.

"Pfft," you pout.

"Maybe _he'll _notice, [F/n]~" she winks.

"Ehhh?! Shut up!" you pout again.

After that, she dragged you outside, to all corners of the streets, until you arrived at the amusement park.

"Aoi, you _seriously _need to stop dragging me everywhere. It's embarrassing!" you complain.

"Ehehe..Gomen," she replied with a grin.

"Aoi! [L/n]-san!" you both hear someone shout.

"[F/n], look! It's the gang!" she said.

Well, you saw their costumes and you _seriously _regretted wearing a neko costume.

Shinsuke is wearing a kawaii Pikachu costume, Shindou was dressed up as Frankenstein's monster, Kirino is a prince, Akane as a fairy, Midori as a zombie, Kariya in an elf costume, Hikaru as a ghost and Tenma (with Sasuke) in a white shirt, brown shorts, a brown gloves, brown shoes, accompanied with ears and a furry tail. In short: a dog!~ (XD)

"Ehhhhh, [F/n]-san's a cat!" Shinsuke said out loud.

"Kawaii~" Akane complimented.

"Aww, come on! It's just a costume so get over with it!" you pout.

"She's also cute when she's pouting!" Shinsuke added, again.

"AWWWWW~"

"Ne, Tenma, isn't [F/n]-san kawaii?" Shinsuke winked at the soccer freak.

You thought you saw him blush deep red, which made you blush deep red to.

"E-eh..?! U-um..yeah," he answered.

"Woof! Woof!" Sasuke added.

"Let's try the horror house, minna!" Kirino suggested. All of you agreed, although you were a bit worried.

* * *

"EEEEK!" you shrieked as a fake spider landed at you in the horror house.

"[F/n], seriously, it's just a spider, Kariya said. A spider landed on him as well, making him shriek.

"Look who's talking," you answer back.

**Tenma's POV!**

[F/n] is just too kawaii in her costume. Well, it suited her, really. Aaaaaaand, I have a teeny-weeny crush on her. No, I mean a huge one, actually. She's just to innocent, kind, cheerful, childish..

And then I look at her face. Her [e/c] orbs are so tantalizing, and matched perfectly with her [h/c] hair. Those lips also look so soft, so kissable. Wait, what am I thinking?

"Ughh! Snap out of it Tenma!" I shout to myself, making everyone look at me. My Face flushes with embarrassment.

"Tenma? What's wrong?" [F/n] asks. This time I blush for real, although having embarrassment as an excuse.

"Nothing!" I shake my hands instinctively.

The others sweat drop.

"Look, they have a new booth guys!" Aoi announced. "It's a fortune-telling booth!"

"Let's go there! I wanna see my future!" Hikaru said.

Well, everyone agreed.

_I wonder what my future is.._

* * *

**Back to you!**

"Aoi! I can walk by myself, you know!" you pout as Aoi dragged you to the new booth they were talking about.

"Come on, [F/n]! You're too slow!" Kariya complained.

"How can I if she keeps on dragging me-ee-ee-e!" you say as you point at Aoi, who was still dragging you.

"Here we are!" she finally stopped in front of a purple tent with a sign that read,

"Madam Fortuna's Fortune Telling booth! Enter now, and have your future revealed!" which you also read out loud.

"So, who's up first?" you ask.

"Me! Me!" Kariya excitedly exclaimed.

All of you went into the tent, meeting 'Madam Fortuna'.

"Excuse me, I would like to know my future," he said with a grin.

"Sit down, child, and lest your future be revealed. Everything I say might not come real, as you may take different paths as the path I am about to see through for you," a mysterious woman in a purple hood said. Kariya sat down, and looked at the lady.

She then stared at her crystal ball, chanting some things.

"Alas! I have seen through your future. You my child, I see dressing up in a tent, as a clown," she said.

"EEEHHHH?!" Kariya exclaimed. We all giggled.

"Who is next?" she asks. Shindou raises his hand.

"Sit down then, child."

She then repeats her chanting and stopped.

"Hmm, you, child, I see sitting down in a big stage. The curtain rises, overlooking people looking at you. Beautiful music is then heard," she says.

"Sugoi! Shindou-senpai is going to be a famous musician!" Pika-, I mean, Shinsuke said.

"You," she pointed at me. "Your future, I see easily. Sit down."

"O-okay.."

"I see you in a house with two children, a boy and a girl. A man then comes in, greets you and kisses you. You smile," she says.

"Ehh?!"

"I am not yet finished. This is strongly peculiar," she observes.

"What is?"

"For the clown, I see he may take three paths, the musician, two paths.."

"Hey! I'm no clown!"

"BUT, I see only one path for you," she says. "Follow this path, and you will receive eternal happiness."

You blush, wondering who the 'man' in her vision was. You look at Tenma who you thought you saw blush. Deep inside, you wished it was the soccer freak. You just loved everything about him, plus, he was your first love. (:3)

"I am truly sorry, for I can only look through the future thrice per hour. Might you want toyou're your future once again, come back.. Someday," she says.

* * *

All of you were still laughing at Kariya's future.

"S-stop it! I'm NOT a clown!" Kariya blushes in embarrassment.

"HAHAHAHAXD" Pika—I mean, Shinsuke laughed.

"Minna! Hoow about we go on the Ferris Wheel?" Kirino suggests. All of you agree.

You all arrive at the Ferris Wheel, and the clerk speaks up.

"We're sorry, but we only allow two people per cab. If you like, you may split up," she offered. All of you agreed.

"Yosh, minna!" Aoi starts. "Here's how we split up: Shindou and Kirino, Akane and Midori, me and Shinsuke, Kariya and Hikaru, and finally, [F/n] and Tenma!"

You and Tenma blush (though both of you are oblivious) a deep red. Aoi winks at you, as you shot her a what-the-heck-are-you-doing look. She shoots you back with an I-know-you-want-to look. You shoot her back a what-are-you-talking-about look, as she shoots back an I-know-you-love-him-look.

You blush harder.

* * *

"Uhh.. This is awkward," Tenma starts, at the Ferris Wheel starts to move.

"Uhh..ehh.." you scratch the back of your head.

"So, who do you think the guy is on your future?" he suddenly asks. You blush a little.

"Uhh..my..crush?" you say nervously.

"Who..?" he asks again, with a blush evident in his cheeks.

The cab suddenly stops at the suddenly stops at the tippity-top.

"Uhh..It's—" before you can continue..

"I hope it's me.." he suddenly blurts out.

You blush. He blushes more. Practically redder than a tomato.

"Sorry..I didn't mean to.."

Before he can continue to pout any further, you suddenly grab him and kiss him on the cheek.

His face practically becomes the new definition of red. ( /)

"Don't worry, it's you," you say nervously.

Before you can continue any further, he crashes his lips on yours, going on full-fledge. His tongue enters you cavern, as he explores it. You moan a little, and then hold the back of his head to intensify the kiss. He puts his hands on your waist, and pulls you closer. You moan again.

Both of you hesitantly break apart, a trail of saliva still connecting you two.

"I love you, my little kitten.." he whispers, making you shiver.

"I love you too, my cute puppy.." you reply.

* * *

_**A/N: Done! Phew! AhahaXD By the way, I intensified the kiss scene because..Tenma's actually my IE GO crush…**_

_**Tsurugi: OMG did Shiro just confessed her feelings?**_

_**Tenma: *blush***_

_**Me: *smack Tsurugi hard on the head***_

_**Tsurugi: *owww***_

_**Me: Anyway, what's up for the next chapter? Vote:**_

_**Yukimura Hyouga**_

_**Kageyama Hikaru**_

_**Gouenji Shuuya**_

_**OR**_

_**Namikawa Rensuke**_

_**VOTE NOW!~~~~ XD**_

_**R&R!~**_


End file.
